The Return of Mephiles
by ShineTheEspeon
Summary: (So you guys might have thought I was gone, eh?) After finding refuge with the Freedom Fighters, Lilac is living a happy life, until a certain scepter releases Lilac's captor/enemy, Mephiles.


**Me:Do not hate on me just cause the OC in this story has another half of her face that looks like Mephiles, most of you guys have OC's that are like related to Sonic, Amy, Silver..etc. so don't hate on me! *Puts hands up in defense***

**All characters and song(s) belong to their respective owners**

* * *

A light purple hedgehog with golden hair, with blue eyes, and another side of her face that was charcoal gray, green, snake-like eyes, a similar hedgehog, only his whole body and face was charcoal gray, and he had no mouth, stepped out of the shadows, the little hedgehog looked at him, he walked right past her, "Mephiles, you can't keep me here forever!" "Oh, can't I?" "Sooner or later, my powers will do something to get me out of this place!" "That's what you think, Lilac." He said, the girl was chained against a chair, her hands behind her back, her feet were cuffed to the two front legs of the chair, Mephiles left her in the dark room alone, she struggled to get free, "Come on..Come on.." She said to herself, her hand cuffs broke, her power was working, she was free, she ran over to a little golden key and set herself free, "Now for the hard part..how do I get out of here? Think Lilac, Think!" She said, she was a smart 13 year old hedgehog, she'd think of something, right? She saw a door in the darkness, that may be her chance of escape, she ran over and discovered it was just a door painted on the wall, "Gosh dang..Mephiles, you smart dog!" She said, she looked up and kicked a hole through the ceiling, smiling, she fist pumped the air, "Now for the painful part.." She said, she braced herself and clenched her fists, blood started seeping through her back, two holes opened and wings sprouted out, "AHHHHH!" She screamed, it hurt more than you may think, anyway, her black, slightly red, angel wings sprouted out of her back, she flew out of the ceiling into the clouds, it looked beautiful above ground, her wings flapped to keep her up, she got tired after a while and she fell to the ground with a thud, about an hour later, it was almost night time, she woke up, her wings were gone, she looked around, orange sky, stars beginning to appear, she got up and rubbed her head, "Oww..well..it was worth it..I got out of that place, first thing I should do..!" She looked at her, she looked like Sally Acorn, she blushed, "Is find some clothes.." she ran around, covering her body with her hands, she ran to Amy's house, "Hello?" "Uh..Hi, Miss?" "...Yes?" Amy said, after a long sigh, "I need some clothes, I just got away from Mephiles, and I need a place to live, and some clothes." "Uh, sure, whatever..come in." Amy said, she gave Lilac one of the dresses she used to wear as a little girl (No, not the Rosy one) a pink tank dress, with a yellow flower on the center, black mary janes and new gloves that looked like hers, after a bit of talking, Amy went and got an extra pillow and a blanket, Lilac fell asleep and Amy went to bed as well, short night, huh? Don't worry, the morning will be more active~!

* * *

In the morning, Lilac woke to a good-smelling breakfast, "Chilli Dogs?" She asked nobody in particular, she looked over at the dining room, Sonic, Tails, Sally, and Amy were sitting at the table, "Can I have some?" She asked, running up to the table, Sally looked at her, "Who is she?" "Oh, this is Lilac, she came to my house last night, said something about escaping from a guy named Mephiles." "Mephiles, huh? Sounds familiar.." Sonic said, rubbing his chin, Lilac already grabbed a Chilli dog and ate it, she was licking her fingers, Sonic looked over at her in awe "You like Chilli Dogs too, kid?" "Like them? I LOVE them!" "Me too!" Lilac and Sonic got along great, and they just met this morning, Sally then saw she had a different side of her face that was hidden by her hair/quills, Sally grew suspicious and walked over to her, pushing her gold quills/hair out of her face, revealing her dark side, "Wait!" "Why does your face look like this?" "I was made this way! Half of my face got transformed after he captured me! You've gotta trust me." Sally still was suspicious, Lilac looked at her with pleading blue and green eyes. Sally looked at her and finally went back to her seat, after about an hour of talking, Sonic put his arm around Lilac, "Hey, do you mind if Lilac lives with me and Tails from now on, Ames?" "Well...Sure, Ok!" "Yay!" She said, the three walked out and headed for Sonic's house, they all talked, hung out, until Sally told Sonic that they had a mission, Tails and Sonic had to leave Lilac behind, she simply sat at home and waited for them to return, I sang a song while they were gone, I just wanted to be regular like them, not like Mephiles, I wanted to be saved, and be a normal Mobian, not some beast..This song was my favorite song of all time, Antichlorobenzene

_'Hate each other and break away'_

_It's so painful, It's so sad, It's so frustrating, I want to stop it, but even that isn't allowed, I just end up losing everything_

___It's so painful, I hate it so much, It's so meaningless, I want to erase it, I just want to throw everything away, I want to jump out and scream at the top of my lungs! _

___**You guys are a bunch of hideous pigs aren't you?The jealous cat and the pig filled with hate****, aren't you?**  
(Anti, Anti, Antichlorobenzene)  
_

___**Stacked up Grudges, Made-up truth.** **Delusional rampage, jealousy that drives you insane**_

___Without knowing anything, You jump out into the night city, Without saying anything, I just watch you_

**___*Hypocrisy, Jealousy, Justice._**

___Lining up cheap words_

___***Hypocrisy, Hate, Grudge.**_

___Where is the goal?  
_

___There are no rules there, and you easily crumble apart._

___**Even though that's an underhanded act, I will do anything to crush them...****Until they could never stand up again. The truth doesn't matter, their misfortune is my nourishment**_

___I say that I'm going to make everything in this world right.  
_

___I deceived a stray cat, **(****The malice hidden in can be made justice as an excuse to say what you in this world is a copy****.**_**) **by___ saying I could make everything right._

___I make a promise I can't even keep, and drown myself in self-satisfaction._

___Everyone knows, they understand, that's why, even to this day.._

___I'm exposed, I'm broken, I'm rusted, I'm crumbled, even the fake rumors that are going around, eventually became the truth._

___Even if it's a lie, I don't care, we are always right, I will take your sinful corruption and crush it!_

___***Those actions keep you dry inside. You can't tolerate it. You act more like a beast than a human. A beast can react to stimuli named "humans". The crash between jealousy and hate. You cause the destruction of your place.**_

___Is there any meaning to this song? _

_______**That hypocrisy covered with malice is nothing but a beast's meaningless ramblings**_

___There is no meaning to this song._

_______******That kind of species is no longer "human". It does nothing but howl around based on its instincts.**_

___Is there____ any sin to this song? **XX and XX crushing each other**_

___ There is no sin to this song.  
_

___Is there any meaning to that song? There is no meaning to that song. _

___Is there any sin to that song? The sin to this song is.._

**___Eventually, this will lead to destruction of all species._**

**____****Anti-psychology. Just malice that corners its prey. They don't realize that they're shaming themselves.**

**____********Bunch of critics who show off their useless knowledge. They make their identity by laughing at others.**

___Then I realize, doing this won't make anything, what value do you have for living? _

___The cat was thrown into the water._

___You dance and get thrown around by meaningless words while losing everything, What is "Good" and What is "Evil"? I don't know anymore._

___Come, let's go insane._

___**Without realizing that they're being laughed at,they go around in circles.**_

___What do I sing for? Paradichlorobenzene._

___I sing without knowing the meaning. Paradichlorobenzene._

___I beat evil by brandishing around justice. Paradichlorobenzene_

___Everyone around us stops, but we don't notice our stupid act._

___There's no way I can forgive_

___This unstoppable feeling, this pain, this hate, I will pierce it and shoot your heart!_

_____It's so painful, It's so sad, ____It's so meaningless, I want to erase it,_ _but even that isn't allowed. Only giving up will save me._  


_______But it's okay, I don't care, I will forgive it, I will approve of it. Even the smiles, even the jealousy, I could almost insanely fall in love with it,"Good" is fine, "Evil" is fine, Lets do *, let's fall asleep, no more, I'm tired._

_______Will we be saved?_

_______**Everything I hate is evil. I could make something better. This is a copy of XX. Why is no one caring about my work? Who cares about the source? I beat on it because I hate it. Everyone who protects him is an enemy.**_

_**Reincarnation. They could only establish themselves by putting down others****.**_

_**Then you try making something. Stop acting all important when you can't even do anything. Your attitude pisses me off. Then make what you call "original" and show it to me. Stop telling us about your delusions.**_

_**Nameless pigs who boast about their stupidity, c****an you break away from your stupid bluffs and hypocrisies?**_

_______I'm jealous.I'm jealous.I'm jealous._

_______**The people who stay as a beast, and the people who try to be "humans"**_

_______**Which will you choose?**_

When they got back, Lilac had sensed no dark presence in the area, had someone trapped Mephiles?

Lilac was relieved, Mephiles, the one who had plagued her for three years, was finally gone!

* * *

That night...

Lilac was running through a field, towards an oak tree, to meet Sonic, Tails, Sally, and Amy for a picnic, after she got to the blanket, she smiled and held up her plate, instead of a fresh, good-smelling chillidog, Lilac found herself face-to-face with a white, colorless, a bit moldy, weird-looking chillidog, her eyes widened and she looked at them, they were smiling, until Tails, Amy, and Sally got angry looks on their faces, Sonic, however, turned into Mephiles, he laughed, she screamed and dropped the plate, standing up, Mephiles was now in the air, she started to run, the goo that he sometimes transformed from/to spread out, making everything lifeless, colorless, like statues, she tripped on a rock and fell down, the goo was behind her, she looked behind her and saw that it touched her foot, she screamed as she became a statue on the ground

In reality...

Lilac woke up, sweating slightly and gasping, she looked around, she was alive, with color, breathing and moving like normally, she looked across and saw Sonic sleeping, drool falling out of his mouth, he turned on his side, snoring, Tails was on the other bed, his tails were hanging over the side of the bed, the moonlight made them look like they were glowing, Lilac got up and walked to the table, she poured some water into a cup and put the jug back down, drinking the water, she dropped the cup by accident and it broke on the floor, she looked at the two, still sleeping, she picked up the glass pieces and put them in the trash, she walked to the door, open it and walked outside, it was windy, the town was asleep, she saw a chao sleeping on a tree stump, it woke up and fell off, startling both itself and her, she ran back inside, looking out of the crack of the door, she reached into her dress, a few days ago, she found her pendant that Mephiles had taken from her, a red gem wrapped in rope, it glowed slightly, she put it back into her shirt and walked outside, she walked to the beach nearby, and that, my dear readers, is where the story begins..

~The Return of Mephiles~

Lilac began walking across the beach, she saw a chest floating in the ocean, she ran over and pulled it to the dry sand, she opened it and saw a scepter, it had a red gem at the top and was golden with a weird design on it, she took it out and it floated up, she still had a tight grip on it, so she slightly floated with it, black orbs surrounded it, and started flying into it, a sinister laugh was heard, and Lilac was gone.

Sonic was snoring, Tails was making some breakfast, Sally walked inside, she greeted Tails and was about to greet Lilac, she looked over at the little pink-blanketed bed, "Hmm?" she said, walking over and pulling off the blankets, she gasped and ran over to Sonic, "Sonic! Wake up!", after a snore, she growled and shook his shoulder, "SONIC!" "Whoa! Wh-Sally?" "Lilac's missing!" Sonic looked over at the bed and jumped out of his, "We gotta go find her!" he said, the two ran out, Tails was following them, "Lilac!" "Lilac, where are you?" then, people started swarming the three, "Princess Sally! My crops, they're all ruined!" A farmer cried out, "Sally, the hospital, something happened and we can't treat the patients anymore!" A doctor cried out, "Sally! The Chao Garden! The Chao aren't anywhere, and it's all white and dead!" Amy cried, Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla following behind her, "Everyone calm down! We have a big enough problem as it is! Now..has anyone seen Lilac?" All of them looked at each other and simply shrugged or shook their heads, "C'mon, lets go ask Shine if Fyora can help us." Sally said, they all ran to Shine's house and knocked on the door, "Yes?" "Shine, we need your help, Lilac, she's missing!" Sally said, Shine let them in "So you need me...why?" "We need to make contact with Fyora." Shine's face turned from relaxed to serious, "No." "But-" "Can't you ask your own silly Goddess Aurora to do it for you?!" "Shine, Fyora is really the only one we can actually contact and interact with, physically and mentally." "No! and besides, I haven't contacted Fyora in years, she might not even remember me!" "She will, she's your sister." Shine finally gave up, and crossed her arms, "Fine.." Shine then closed her eyes, her gem started to glow, then...nothing, "Wh-? Whoa! Look out!" Shine said to Sally, who's chair started to turn white, the whole house was starting to turn white, "Let's get outta here!"

* * *

**Me:Lil cliffhanger for you guys :3**

**All characters and song(s) belong to their respective owners**

**~Thanks for reading~**


End file.
